Harry Potter et la guerre des clans
by wallsall
Summary: Harry Potter veut détruire celui qui a causé tant de mal à sa famille, ses amis et toutes la communauté magique. Des clans se formeront et la guerre éclatera un jour ou l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

chapitre 1

14 juillet 1997. Il était 22h00. Harry était très fatigué. Il essayait de se concentrer le plus profondément possible: il ne voulait pas que Voldemort entre dans son esprit, car depuis la fin de 6ème année, Harry était très triste. Il pensait constamment à la mort de son modèle, celui qu'il appréciait tant, le sorcier qu'il considérait comme un deuxième père ou même comme un grand père.

Harry ne faisait rien de ses journées, il était très occupé à tourner en rond en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait mourir. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus la force ni le courage d'affronter Voldemort, à cause de la mort de Dumbledore. Il se disait qu'il n'était rien sans lui.

Ce soir-là, Harry s'était concentré profondément pour dormir, il ne voulait pas être dérangé dans son sommeil par Voldemort. Avant de s'endormir, Harry pensa une dernière fois à la scène où Rogue avait tué Dumbledore, puis il s'endormit complètement.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla comme d'habitude une première fois à 6h00, réveillé par Vernon qui faisait cela tous les jours pour l'emmerder un peu. Harry trouvait ça con mais il se rendormait aussitôt à chaque fois. Harry se réveilla définitivement 3 heures plus tard, à 9h00. C'était un hibou qui apportait une lettre qui l'avait réveillé. Harry fut surpris de voir à quel point le hibou ressemblait à celui de son oncle Sirius Black, qui malheureusement n'était plus là pour l'aider et l'épauler dans ses prochaines épreuves. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le hibou, il lui prit la lettre et s'assit sur son lit pour la lire.

Harry,

Harry c'est Lupin, je voulais juste te dire que mon mariage avec Tonks est annulé. Nous avons discuté et nous pensons que c'est la meilleure solution, on ne pouvait pas se marier en temps de guerre. On devait passer te prendre aujourd'hui, mais nous avons décidé que nous viendrons samedi. Voilà c'était juste pour ça, tu peux déjà préparer tes affaires pour samedi, oui et tout le monde te passe le bonjour tu leur manques beaucoup, surtout à tes amis.

Sur le coup, Harry compris pourquoi le hibou ressemblait à celui de son oncle, car Lupin et lui était très proche. Harry était un peu déçu de lui car il avait oublié que Lupin et Tonks devaient se marier mercredi. Il pensa aussi qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision en reportant le mariage, car aucun invité n'aurait fait la fête s'ils étaient sous la menace des Mangemorts, mais que pire encore, ils auraient pu être attaqués en plein mariage et ça les aurait marqués à vie.

Harry se leva de son lit, mit ses pantoufles et descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner, même s'il savait que les Dursley allaient encore l'accuser de quelque chose. Arrivé au salon, il y avait comme d'habitude Vernon qui regardait la télé. Pétunia était à la cuisine mais il n'y avait pas Dudley qui était surement en train d'essayer le scooter que son père venait de lui acheter, et Harry sourit en pensant que son père avait fait l'erreur de lui acheter ce scooter car il était en plein régime, et qu'un vélo lui irait mieux pour faire du sport. Mais le sourire n'échappa pas à Petunia.

-Quoi, que-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Euh rien, dit Harry en bégayant.

-Si, quelque chose t'as fait sourire, dit moi ce que c'est!

-Euh c'est juste que je me disais que vous avez fait le mauvais choix en achetant un scooter à Dudley.

-Ah ça m'intéresse ce que tu dis, continue.

-Laisse-le, il est jaloux parce qu'on a offert un scooter à notre fils, dit Vernon.

-Je t'ai dit de continuer, pourquoi tu insinues qu'on a fait une erreur en lui achetant ce scooter?

-Parce qu'il était en plein régime et lui acheter un scooter ne va pas le faire maigrir, alors qu'avec un vélo il aurait des chances de perdre, au moins quelques kilos, bien sûr s'il faisait régulièrement du vélo.

En disant cette phrase Vernon baissa tout de suite la tête, il savait que Pétunia allait mal réagir.

-Bien sûr je le savais, mais où avais-tu la tête en lui achetant ce scooter, tu veux qu'il prenne des kilos en plus c'est ça ?

-Il ne va quand même pas faire du vélo à son âge, et puis tous ses amis en avaient un!

-Et alors, dans tous ses amis, il y a que lui qui ait un poids au-dessus de la moyenne tu comprends !

Harry ne voulait pas assister à toute la dispute car il savait qu'elle allait durer une dizaine de minutes. Il se dépêcha d'aller vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner et monta dans sa chambre.

Il mangea rapidement son petit déjeuner, et juste après avoir fini, il entendit un bruit qui lui était familier, un bruit d'une personne qui venait de transplaner non loin. Il sortit sa baguette qu'il portait tous le temps sur lui et rapidement, il se retourna et la pointa en face de la personne qui venait d'arriver.

-Harry Potter!

-Dobby, tu m'as fichu la trouille! Que-ce qui te prends de transplaner comme ça à l'improviste et à 2 mètres de moi en plus?!

-Désolé, Dobby ne voulait pas faire peur Harry Potter!

-Ce n'est pas grave mon grand, je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Dobby aussi content de voir Harry Potter!

-Alors Dobby, où as tu passé tes vacances ?

-Dobby ne prend jamais de vacances monsieur !

-Oui mais, je veut dire tu étais où tout ce temps-là ?

-Avec monsieur Dumbledore.

-Quoi, qui ça monsieur Dumbledore ?

-Harry Potter, descend tous de suite de ta chambre !

-Cache toi Dobby, je reviens!

-Oui monsieur.

Dobby se cacha sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, et ils descendirent tous les deux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Nous sortons, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, on tardera un petit peu ce soir.

-Très bien.

Les Dursley sortirent un à un et Harry ferma à double tour.

-Ouf enfin, il était temps, tu peux sortir de ta cachette Dobby.

-Monsieur Potter, où vont-ils?

-Je ne sais pas, Pétunia leur a surement préparé une journée chargée, elle avait un sac de sport dans les mains et vu la façon dont Vernon et Dudley se sont habillés, ça ne fait plus aucun doute, ils sont bien partis pour faire du sport!

-Oui, Dobby a remarqué ils sont très gros.

-Dobby, tous a l'heure tu m'as dit que tu étais avec monsieur Dumbledore...

-Oui Dobby a dit ça. Mais pas avec monsieur Albus Dumbledore.

-Si ce n'est pas avec lui, c'est avec qui ?

-J'arrive monsieur Potter attendez-moi!

-Dobby où vas-tu ?

Mais c'était en vain, Dobby avait déjà transplané.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé en attendant le retour Dobby. Pendant dix minutes, Harry contempla la maison, il s'ennuyait. Au bout d'un moment, il pensa même que Dobby n'allait plus revenir.

Mais après un bon quart d'heure d'attente, Dobby était de retour et pas seul cette fois-ci.

Harry regarda l'homme qui était aux côtés de Dobby. Il trouva qu'il avait une ressemblance frappante avec Dumbledore: il avait de longs cheveux, une longue barbe, des yeux bleus avec des lunettes, il était grand et mince, un peu comme son frère Albus.

-Bonjour Harry!

-Bonjour monsieur, j'imagine que c'est vous Dumbledore ? Celui dont m'a parlé Dobby?

-Exactement, alors comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

-Difficiles au début mais ça va mieux.

-Très bien!

-Harry, je n'ai pas le temps de faire les présentations avec le reste du groupe pour le moment, et je veux que tu viennes chez moi le lendemain de ton départ au terrier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras je te demande juste de venir.

-Où habitez-vous ?

-Tu transplaneras avec Dobby, il sait parfaitement où j'habite.

Puis le frère de Dumbledore transplana et laissa Harry perplexe.

-Dobby tu connais bien cet homme ? Tu penses que je peux lui faire confiance ?

-Je ne connais pas toute sa vie, mais Dobby sait que Harry Potter doit lui faire confiance.

-Tu as peut-être raison, après tous c'est le frère d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Oui, ils se ressemblent tous deux.

Harry regarda sa montre l'air pensif. Dobby l'avait remarqué, mais il ne voulait pas le sortir de ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, il voulait surement lui préparer à manger car l'heure du petit déjeuner approchait. Harry se demandait combien de choses lui avait caché Dumbledore. Il aimait tant ce sorcier mais il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, à part le fait qu'il était l'un des meilleurs sorciers de tous les temps. Harry se leva et regarda Dobby lui apporter un sandwich et une boisson.

-Merci Dobby, c'est très gentil de ta part.

-De rien monsieur, vous voulez autre chose ?

-Non merci Dobby.

-D'accord monsieur.


	2. Chapter 2

-Dobby tu vas tout me dire. Il a dit qu'il me présenterait au reste du groupe une autre fois, tu as passé l'été là-bas et je suis sûr que tu connais tout le groupe.

-Monsieur Harry Potter, vous saurez bientôt qui est le groupe.

-Dobby, peut-être qu'ils t'ont fait promettre de ne rien dire, mais tu es un elfe et tu ne dois obéir qu'à ton maitre !

Harry était triste de dire cette phrase, mais il voulait à tout prix soutirer des informations à Dobby.

-Non, monsieur Harry Potter, vous n'êtes pas mon maitre, je suis un elfe libre !

C'était la première fois que Harry voyait Dobby dans cet état-là.

-C'est vrai, très bien. Tu peux aller rejoindre ce groupe.

Dobby transplana à la seconde où Harry avait fini sa phrase. Harry était déçu, il se demandait si ce n'était pas lui le fautif et s'il fallait attendre jusqu'à leur rencontre.  
Harry monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il repensait à la scène avec Dobby. Harry s'inquiétait beaucoup, il pensait à tous ses amis, il se disait qu'il allait en perdre de nombreux dans les prochains jours, pire si Voldemort et tous ses mangemort attaquaient Poudlard. Il les perdrait tous car seul il ne pourrait rien faire, il pensait vraiment qu'il ne pourrait pas combattre Voldemort sans Dumbledore. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de risque en allant à Poudlard. Harry pensait que le seul moyen de le battre serait de commencer à chercher dès aujourd'hui les horcruxes.

En pensant à tout ça et en étant allongé Harry finit par s'endormir. Mais au bout de 3 heures, il était transpirant, sa cicatrice le faisait énormément souffrir, il bougeait ses jambes dans tous les sens et ses mains était sur sa cicatrice. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne plus avoir mal en mordant les draps.

-Severus, Bellatrix je veux que vous me présentez les nouveaux mangemort dès demain soir.  
-Ceux de Poudlard monsieur ? demanda Bellatrix.  
-Bellatrix tu n'aurais quand même pas attrapé le syndrome d'idiotie qui appartient à Lucius ?!  
-Non monsieur.  
-Qui pourrais-tu me présenter à part ceux de Poudlard ?! Les recrutements dans les autres communautés n'ont même pas commencé ! désolant Bellatrix j'espère que tu seras plus efficace au combat.  
-Désolé Maitre, ça ne se reproduira plus.  
-Monsieur ..?  
-Oui, Severus.  
-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas joindre Drago dans nos rangs cet été ?  
-Tu vois Bellatrix, prends exemple sur ton équipier, lui, il pose des questions sensées. Non Severus, je ne veux pas brûler les étapes pour Drago. Il a un grand potentiel, donc laissons le grandir dans cette pathétique école. Tous les 7èmes années de l'an dernier doivent nous rejoindre, et les 7èmes années de cette année comme Drago nous rejoindrons l'été prochain.

Cette phrase avait percuté Harry, Voldemort voulait bel et bien recruter tous les serpentard qui sortiront de l'école ! Harry pensait pourtant qu'il devait y avoir beaucoup de gens bien chez les serpentard. Mais à cause d'un choix fait par le choixpeau leur vie allait être pratiquement réduite à néant.

-Harry Potter réveillez-vous !  
-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Non !  
-Harry Potter vous allez vous réveillez maintenant !

Harry se leva d'un bond.

-Pourquoi cries-tu ?! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
-Regardez-vous, tout transpirant, et vous bougiez de partout !  
-Merci...merci de m'avoir réveillé.

Harry remit ses lunettes. Il y avait Petunia et Vernon qui le regardait. Harry vit que Petunia était mal à l'aise devant Vernon après que Harry les ai remerciés.

-Un cauchemar ?  
-Oui. Voldemort.

Les visages de Petunia et Vernon se crispèrent en entendant ce nom.

-Vernon, il faut qu'on parte d'ici !  
-Quoi ?! Comment ça partir d'ici ?  
-S'en aller, déménager, ne plus revenir ! Ça devient trop dangereux !  
-Vous avez raison, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'une attaque, ici, au 4 Privet Drive.  
-Et nos voisins ?  
-Nous ferons notre possible pour qu'il y ai le moins de dégâts possible.  
-Très bien. Vernon il faut que nous rangeons nos affaires aujourd'hui.  
-Mais pour aller où ? Nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour déménager comme ça, d'un coup !  
-J'essaierais d'arranger cela.  
-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?  
-J'ai de bons amis dans le monde des sorciers vous savez...  
-Très bien dit leur de nous trouver un appartement le plus rapidement possible !  
-Viens Vernon allons ranger nos affaires.  
-J'arrive !

Vernon et Petunia sortirent de la chambre d'Harry, il était content de cette décision, il pensait que c'était la meilleure pour être à l'abri.

-HARRY, cria Petunia.  
-Oui, j'arrive.

Harry toqua à la chambre de Petunia et Vernon.

-Entre.  
-Oui, dit Harry en entrant.  
-Quand repars-tu ?  
-Chez les sorciers ?  
-Oui.

-Samedi, normalement.  
-Ah d'accord. Ton oncle et moi avons décidé de vendre notre maison.  
-Quand ?  
-Nous allons mettre une annonce devant la maison, mais je pense qu'elle sera vendue le lendemain ou quelques jours plus tard. Les maisons de ce quartier sont très recherchées.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Je trouverais quelque part où aller.  
-Très bien, nous allons acheter une bande pour l'annonce.  
-Très bien. Je vais écrire à mon ami pour votre prochaine maison.  
-D'accord.  
-J'espère qu'il répondra rapidement.

Harry entra dans sa chambre et commença rapidement à écrire à Lupin.

"Lupin,

Je te demande à nouveau un service. J'aimerais que tu trouves une nouvelle maison à ma famille, rester ici est trop dangereux. Fais vite s'il te plait, ils ont déjà commencer à ranger leurs affaires.  
De préférence dans le Royaume-uni ou aux État-uni.

Merci à bientôt,  
Harry"

Harry donna la lettre à Hedwige et la détacha. Elle poussait des hululements de joie et ne demandait qu'à se dégourdir les ailes.  
Harry entendit Dudley entrer en claquant la porte d'entrée et décida de lui annoncer qu'il partait d'ici. D'un côté Harry était content car Dudley quitterait ses amis c'était comme une vengeance pour lui, vus tout ce que lui on fait subir Dudley et ses amis. Il était bien content de les voir se séparer. Harry descendit les escaliers pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Salut cousin !  
-Harry je te le promets, tu vas le regretter un jour ou l'autre et ça ne vas pas tarder !  
-Oui, une autre fois, en attendant j'ai une nouvelle très importante à te raconter !  
-Oui et c'est quoi cette nouvelle très importante ? Comme tu dis ?!  
-C'est que tu dois faire tes valises.  
-Mes valises et pour quelle raison, idiot ?  
-Vous partez d'ici, vous allez déménager dans une nouvelle maison et peut-être même dans un nouveau pays.  
-Quoi ?! Comment ça ? Tu es devenu fou, je ne partirais jamais d'ici, vous comprenez ? JAMAIS !  
-Dudley fait pas l'imbécile pour une fois, c'est devenu très dangereux ici et vous n'êtes pas a l'abri d'une attaque !


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir vu Harry cette fois-ci sérieux en disant cette dernière phrase, Dudley savait très bien qu'il avait raison et qu'il fallait vite partir de là.

-Très bien je vais ranger mes affaires.  
-Merci Dudley.  
-Et quand partons-nous ?  
-Je ne sais pas demain ou après-demain.  
-D'accord je passerais après dire aurevoir à mes amis.  
-Très bien.  
-Mais un jour ou l'autre on se reverra et tu me paieras très cher cette journée!  
-Quoi, quelle journée ? dit Harry en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
-Ne fais pas l'idiot, je sais très bien que c'est à cause de toi que mon père et moi avons courru pendant 2 heures.  
-Ah désolé, mais c'était pour ton bien tu sais.  
-Ferme la, tu n'as pas d'excuses! Tu souffriras lors de ma vengeance!  
-J'ai hâte d'en découdre.  
-Tu vas être servi Potter !

Cette phrase frappa Harry, les personnes qui l'appelaient souvent par son nom étaient Severus Rogue et Drago Malfoy, ces deux personnes qu'il détestait, surtout Rogue.

-Et Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es tout rouge!  
-Rien, rien, j'ai un peu chaud.

Harry fut interrompu dans sa conversation par sa chouette qui revenait avec une enveloppe.

-Toujours aussi rapide Hedwige!  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Votre future destination je crois.  
-Ouvre-la vite !

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre.

Harry,

Très bien, je vais leur trouver une maison, je vais même m'en occuper tout de suite et t'avertirais avant 22 heures je pense.

À bientôt.

-Alors ?  
-Il va s'en occuper tout de suite et il m'avertira avant 22 heures.  
-J'ai déjà hâte, en espérant que ce soit un pays au soleil avec plein de belles jeunes filles!  
-Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, je pense que tu resteras au Royaume-Uni.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
-De toute façon, c'est soit le Royaume-uni soit les Etats-Unis.  
-Je vais tout de suite prier pour que ce soit les States et surtout Los Angeles ou Miami!  
-Vu la vitesse à laquelle il devrait répondre, ça ne sera pas loin de Londres.  
-Laisse-moi de l'espoir, imbécile que tu es!  
-Oui c'est ça, de l'espoir.  
-Bon je vais dire au revoir à mes amis.  
-Ok.  
-Harry, tu feras tout ton possible pour sauver Katie si elle est en danger ?  
-Katie ?  
-Oui, la belle brune qui passe tous le temps ici pour aller au lycée.  
-Désolé, mais les jours d'école je suis à Poudlard donc je ne peux pas la voir passer.  
-Ah oui, c'est celle qui habite trois maisons à gauche.  
-Très bien, je ferais tout mon possible en tout cas pour tous les sauver.  
-Très bien.  
-Et pourquoi tiens tu as ce que je la sauve, elle, a tout prix plutôt qu'un de t'es amis?  
-Je suis fou amoureux d'elle.

En disant cette phrase Harry pensa fort à Ginny: il était amoureux d'elle mais il ne voulait pas le montrer à tout le monde pour ne pas la mettre en danger et il avait rompu avec elle à la fin de la 6ème année. Il se disait que même si elle voulait reprendre à tout prix avec lui, il refuserait pour son bien, même si cela le mettrait très mal.

Harry pensait tellement profondément à Ginny qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Dudley était sorti et avait laissé la porte d'entrée entre ouverte. Il referma la porte mais il entendit la voiture de Vernon se garer. Il la laissa alors ouverte. En sortant de son véhicule, Vernon avait une grande pancarte dans la main avec marqué dessus, en grand, à vendre.

-Alors ton ami t'a répondu pour notre nouvelle maison ?  
-Il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait votre destination avant 22 heures.  
-Quelle heure est-il là ?  
-19H30.  
-Très bien. Petunia, tu viens on va ranger nos affaires!  
-Je vais d'abord préparer le dîner.  
-Je te rappelle qu'on part demain, tu prépareras le dîner plus tard !  
-Très bien comme tu voudras mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand ton ventre criera famine!  
-C'est bon tu le prépareras à 21H00 ton dîner!

Petunia et son mari montèrent à l'étage pour faire leur valise. Harry lui ne savait pas trop quoi faire à part attendre la réponse de Lupin.

-Harry, où est Dudley?  
-Il m'a dit qu'il allait dire aurevoir à ses amis.  
-D'accord.

Harry monta dans sa chambre et il s'y enferma.

-Harry !  
-Quoi encore !  
-Tu dois toi aussi faire tes valises non? Et ne me répond pas comme ça la prochaine fois !  
-Désolé, merci de m'y avoir fait penser.

Harry commença à ranger ses affaires à toute vitesse, de toute façon il pouvait les ranger à l'heure qu'il voulait car il n'en avait pas beaucoup, et il avait toute la nuit devant lui.

-Harry !  
-Oui?  
-Tu as dit que ton ami s'occupait de tout, même des billets pour le vol?  
-Oui bien sûr!  
-Ah ouf, ça me rassure.

En une heure, Harry avait pratiquement rangé toutes ses affaires, mais il s'inquiétait un peu pour Dudley qui devait être très triste de quitter ses amis.

-Harry !  
-Oui?  
-Va chercher Dudley, il doit ranger toutes ses affaires !  
-Très bien j'y vais !

Harry descendit les escaliers et sortit pour aller chercher Dudley. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver grâce à des éclats de rire. En avançant un peu plus, Harry les trouva au coin d'une maison. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine.

-Dudley, y a ton cousin!  
-Bon les gars il est temps de partir !  
-De toute façon on se reverra Dudley.  
-Bien sûr les gars, on se reverra ça s'est sûr.  
-Appelle nous pour nous dire ta destination.  
-Oui j'y manquerais pas, c'est la première chose que je ferrai !

Dudley donna une accolade à tous ses amis et rejoignit Harry pour rentrer chez lui.

-Mes parents sont revenus ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu vas rester ici toi ?  
-Non, je pars moi aussi.  
-Chez les sorciers ?


	4. Chapter 4

-Oui.  
-Tu vas te battre contre l'autre sorcier là, le méchant ?  
-Oui, ça c'est sûr et certain.  
-Toi aussi tu pourrais quitter tes amis définitivement cette année.  
-Je les ai peut-être déjà quittés.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu vas bien les retrouver cette année dans votre école ?  
-Je ne sais même si je vais encore mettre un pied dans cette école.  
-Mais si tu te rends pas dans cette école, où veux-tu aller, tu disais que cette école était l'endroit le plus sûr dans le monde des sorciers !  
-C'est une longue histoire n'en parlons pas c'est mieux.  
-Si c'est une longue histoire, je préfère ne pas en écouter une phrase de plus.

Harry et Dudley rentrèrent chez eux pour ce que était sûrement leur dernière soirée dans cette maison. Harry trouvait que la famille Dursley avait changé sauf peut-être Vernon qui criait tous le temps pour rien. Il pensait que Pétunia l'écoutait un peu plus qu'avant. Peut-être qu'elle en avait marre de l'ignorer. Il pensait aussi que Dudley ne le ridiculisait plus comme avant même s'il se moquait un peu de temps en temps. Il se dit qu'il avait même dialogué plus qu'avant avec lui.

-Ah c'est bon vous êtes enfin là !  
-Désolé du retard, j'étais parti voir mes amis pour la dernière fois.  
-Tu les reverras un jour ou l'autre mon garçon, mais en attendant va vite faire tes valises!  
-Oui maman.  
-Harry, pareil, va finir de faire tes valises.  
-Je les ai déjà rangées, je n'avais que très peu d'affaires.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Bon je vais continuer de faire mes valises moi.  
-Très bien, et si vous avez besoin de moi je suis dans ma chambre.

Harry monta dans sa chambre, il n'avait rien à faire, il décida donc de vérifier s'il avait bien pris toutes ses affaires.

-Vêtements c'est bon, chaussures c'est bon. De toute façon il y a tout ce qu'il me faut au chemin de traverse.

Il regarda sa montre: il était 21h00. Il pensait qu'il ne devait pas tarder à recevoir la réponse de Lupin. Il décida donc de se reposer car lui aussi partirait demain même s'il ne savait pas où, il gardait en fait espoir pour que les Weasley l'invite chez eux. S'ils ne l'invitaient pas, il prendrait le magicobus mais il y avait des risques car le magicobus ne passait que le soir et il se pouvait que des mangemorts se trouvent dedans. Au cas où, il se disait qu'il n'avait plus qu'une solution: partir seul comme un grand, transplaner le jour de son anniversaire dès qu'il serait majeur, mais pour aller où? Il ne savait même pas par où commencer pour chercher les horcruxes. Hermione et Ron l'auraient bien aidé mais il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger a cause de lui. Il voulait régler ses problèmes sans l'aide de personne, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'irait pas loin tous seul. Puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ce mystérieux frère de Dumbledore et Dobby: il regrettait de s'être disputé avec lui. Mais ses pensées furent arrêtées quand un hibou tapa à la fenêtre.

-Ah enfin !

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa l'hibou se poser sur le sol. Il prit la lettre de ses pattes et l'ouvrit.

Harry,

C'est Lupin je te réponds concernant le déménagement. Je leur ai trouvé une maison au sud de l'Irlande, je pense qu'il seront tranquilles là-bas: le climat est normal en été, ni chaud ni froid, et même si en hiver il fait très froid, ça sera chouette de vivre là-bas pour eux. Il y a un beau paysage et beaucoup d'autres bonnes choses. J'ai rencontré les voisins, il sont très sympas et ne seraient pas contre une nouvelle famille à coté de chez eux. Maugrey les fera transplaner là-bas, il avait un truc à faire lui aussi en Irlande. Voila c'est tout. Ah! J'ai failli oublier: nous viendrons te chercher demain matin: tu rentres au Terrier plus tôt que prévu, j'espère que ta fait tes valises, allez à demain Harry tes amis et la famille te passe le bonjour.

Lupin.

Harry descendit. Il était ravit d'avoir des nouvelles, il trouva en bas Dudley qui mangeait en traître.

-Harry, t'es fou ou quoi, tu m'as fait peur !  
-Désolé, mais c'est bon mon ami le sorcier m'as répondu.  
-Et ?  
-Au sud de l'Irlande.  
-Quoi au sud de l'Irlande ?  
-Oui, pourquoi t'aime pas ?  
-Non, c'est que voila je suis surpris. Bon on s'en fout tant que c'est dans le sud et qu'il y a géneralement de jolies filles.  
-Généralement alors.  
-Quoi, que-ce tu connais toi à l'Irlande ? Rien que je sache, donc tu peux te taire !  
-Très bien comme tu veux.  
-Maman, Papa, descendez, Harry a eut la lettre!

Vernon et Petunia descendirent à toute vitesse.

-C'est où, c'est où ?  
-En Irlande du nord.  
-Quoi, dans le nord mais tu es fou, il fait très froid là-bas !  
-Mais non c'est pas vrai, c'est en Irlande du sud.  
-Ouf j'ai faillit rester ici.  
-Bon je vais préparer le diner, Vernon, Dudley allez finir de ranger vos affaires.  
-Oui, on y va.

Vernon et Dudley montèrent vite dans leur chambre respective pour finir de faire leurs valises.

-Moi aussi je suis dans ma chambre, au cas où vous auriez besoin de moi.  
-Harry !  
-Oui ?  
-Je voulais te dire...

Harry vu qu'elle avait l'air triste.

-Oui, vous vouliez me dire ?  
-On se reverra bientôt j'éspère.  
-Oui j'espère aussi.

Harry monta les escaliers en pensant à sa mère. Il entra dans sa chambre mais aussitôt après s'être assis, il entendit la voix de Pétunia.

-Descendez, le dîner est prêt.  
-On arrive !

Harry ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il descendent ou pas, il faut dire que les Dursley était un peu moins sévères avec lui cet été mais ils ne s'aimaient pas pour autant. Harry sortit des ses pensées quand Pétunia l'appella.

-Harry, descend dîner !  
-J'arrive !

Harry descendit les escaliers et s'installa autour de la table à côté de Dudley, Vernon et Petunia étaient en face d'eux.

-Bon appétit.  
-Cette maison va me manquer maman.  
-Mange, ça va refroidir et tu vas te plaindre encore !

Ils mangèrent tous dans un silence complet. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup d'années dans cette maison, certains souvenirs resteront gravés à jamais avec tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus ici.

Le téléphone les fit sortir de leur pensées après qu'il ait commencé à sonner.

-C'est bon je vais le prendre.  
-Merci.  
-Allo oui ?  
-Oui, elle est disponible, vous viendrez la visiter demain ?  
-Très bien à 9 heures, oui je m'en rappellerais.  
-Bonne soirée à vous aussi merci.  
-C'étais pour la maison, une famille viendras la visiter demain matin.  
-C'est rapide, je pensais qu'elle prendrait des semaines avant d'être vendue.  
-Non, mon petit Dudley, les maisons de cette banlieue sont très recherchées, il y a très peu de maison à Londres qui partiraient si rapidement, et puis la famille vient juste la visiter, elle n'a pas encore pris de décision.  
-Mais nous partons demain à quelle heure ?  
-7 heures du matin.  
-Mais on ne peut pas vu qu'ils viendront visiter la maison demain matin à 9 heures.


End file.
